Dark Reflections-Chapter 2
Dark Reflections-Chapter 2 I looked at the New York skyline. I saw Camp Half-Blood in the distance. Really, I missed camp, I haven't been to camp for 2 years. Last year, during the war, I had been helping he mortals who were attacked by Typhon, evacuating them and healing the injured, and making sure the mist did it job. Part of me wanted to fight in the war, but I knew that Percy and the other campers could handle Kronos and his army, and who was I to steal Percy's moment of Glory?. Anyway, while I was busy thinking, a Javelin flew and impaled itself in Philip, the Pegasus, and we went down. Philip, the Pegasus, was dead his body was cold, falling towards the ground, like dead weight(literally). While free-falling, I realized two things, one I was flying too high, Zeus probably was itching to knock me out of the sky. Second, I was falling towards my death(yes, I’m that slow). And if that wasn't bad enough, javelins were still flying around me. One grazed my shoulder, and my shoulder exploded with pain. I thought I was going crazy, because I thought I saw water below, I took desperate chance, used the water in the air, and propelled myself towards it. Probably just dumb luck, but I was right, it was water, but more like a giant pond rather than a river or the ocean. There were some fat Koi Fish in here too, they were kind of shocked when they saw me, its not like everyday you see a guy, fall from the sky and into a pond. When I surfaced, I heard voices. "Great shot boss." One said, his voice was low, and definitely not human. "You fool! He is still probably here, still alive." Another said, his voice sounded old and cranky, like when an old guy is woken from his afternoon nap. I jumped out of the water and saw them, six Laistrygonian giants, five holding clubs, and one was holding a Javelin. The one with the Javelin turned to me, "So you are still alive Spawn of the sea. It seems brothers, our lunch awaits." From the sound of his voice he was old cranky pants. "and today I’m in the mood for seafood." I sighed. He threw Javelins at me, killed my Horse, had a stupid voice and made lame jokes. Perfect reasons for me to hate him. Also, he called me Spawn of the sea.... If I had a nickel, for every time a monster called me that name, I’d be rich. Every monster I’ve ever fought, called me that, it was irritating. Seriously. I was like they had some kind of chatroom in tartarus, where they decided what would they call demigods. "Well". I controlled the water in the pond, and shot it at one of the giants, I imagined the water solidify and become sharp like a spear-tip, and sure enough, it penetrated his chest, and he disintegrated. I did the same for two other giants, and accidentally hit old chanky pants with a Koi Fish. I made a mental note to apologize to the fish, Koi Fish are real complainers, my advice don't start a conversation with them. "I hope you are ready for a fight, because there's no such thing as a free meal". I readied myself for a fight. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_3|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page